The Ohio Quality of Working Life Program is a social experiment undertaken with representatives of labor, management and State government to improve the quality of work and productivity. The major objective is the establishment of well-documented models of new work structures and cooperative labor/management/worker relationships in goods manafacturing and public service. The object of the third and final year of the project is the establishment of policy implications for the project. Among the questions to be addressed: Is social reform in the workplace possible through cooperative labor-management programs? If so, what are the benefits? Do the effects generalize to other institutions? And, does the level of effort required prohibit such experiments as a viable social policy?